


You're My Favorite and I Love You

by Kait_the_Great



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Burnie and Geoff are also mentioned, Cute, Dooley-Haywood husbands, M/M, Ryan's an architect, This is what happens when you can't sleep at 12 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_the_Great/pseuds/Kait_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is nervous about his presentation at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything. Anyhow this is like a soulmate thing where you see the words your soulmate writes on them. The title is taken from the Happy Hour where Gavin has his wisdom teeth taken out.

Ryan Haywood fidgeted in his seat as his bosses, Geoff and Burnie, talked with the CEO of a multi-billion dollar advertising company that they were hired by to design their newest Austin building. Ryan, who is by far the most experienced architect, was put in charge of the project and today was the big presentation. He was nervous to say the last, for months he labored over the exact specifications about the layout of the building and what it was ultimately supposed to represent. His hands were sweating and he could not stop twisting his ring, his heart was pounding in his chest and he wondered if he could do this. HeY faintly registered the three men finishing their conversation and turn to him. It was now or never. Standing up he moved to the front of the board room with the presentation clicker in his hand. He looked down at the clicker to make sure he was pressing the right button when he noticed words were now adorning his bare skin. The words were written in the familiar scrawl of Jeremy Dooley-Haywood, his husband, and Ryan gave a chuckle when he saw the encouragement his husband was trying to show without being there in the flesh.  
\--  
Ryan's presentation flew by and before he knew it he was shaking hands with the CEO and learning that they had liked his idea and wanted to meet with him to go over some minor details and start building as soon as possible. Once everyone had left, Ryan pulled out his phone and texted Jeremy.

To Baker Bae (1:45): They liked it!

From Baker Bae (1:47): Of course they did, you're amazing :)

Ryan smiled at the affectionate tone of the message and put his phone down to pack up his stuff. Walking out of the room he noticed something on the inside of his forearm.

'You're my favorite and I love you. Now hurry up and come home ;)'


End file.
